Season 23 (2012)
Sesame Street's 23th Season began on Production May 21, 2012 to June 18, 2012 with Follow Taped Inserts and Half Street Stories from Next Season 24 and Episodes its Premiered on November 30, 2012 Season Overview The curriculum for Season 23 focuses on environmentalism and is "designed to nurture young children's appreciation and love for nature." The Muppets of Sesame Street encourage children to explore their curiosity in the outdoors with Sesame Street Activities from (Episode 3882, Episode 3892, Episode 3901 and Episode 3906) The Season introduces a Two New Human Characters to the Cast is Olive a Girlfriend of Casey and Lauren is Played by Emma Stone and Dayne a Girfriend of Fely and Charli is Played by Dayne Zheng What's The Word on the Street and the Word of the Day returns with 26 new Words. Two New Segments where Added to the Season is Concentration and That's Showbiz and Play Lambaba replaces a New Game Segment is Everyone versus One! Major Additions to the Set is a Book-it Shop becoming a Travel Agency but Next Season the Set a Travel Agency becoming a Sesame Street Loterias Caixa And Last Season, Elmo Annouces the Sponsors Episodes Episodes 3882 - 3901 (20 episodes) *Episode 3882 - Coming Home *Episode 3883 - Olive arrives on Sesame Street *Episode 3884 - Alexandra visits Sesame Street (repeat) *Episode 3885 - Telly Monster's National Try New Food (repeat) *Episode 3886 - The Automatic Pouring Lemonade Machine (repeat) *Episode 3887 - Super Maria (repeat) *Episode 3888 - Olive and Elmo finds Grover *Episode 3889 - Christmas on Sesame Street *Episode 3890 - Return of Christmas Day *Episode 3891 - Abby Cadabby Learn to Spell *Episode 3892 - That's is Showbiz *Episode 3893 - Elmo and Grover Finds Big Bird's Nest Area *Episode 3894 - Olive's New Telephone *Episode 3895 - Elmo and Abby's Brithday Fun *Episode 3896 - A Monster New Year's Eve Party *Episode 3897 - Elmo's Missing Cow Mistery *Episode 3898 - Telly and the IPogo *Episode 3899 - Rock Band *Episode 3900 - Summer in the Courtyard (repeat) *Episode 3901 - Sesame Street Celebrates Babercue's Party Notes *New Segment on the End of Episode of Season 23 is Fictional Sponsor *The Season repeats a 1993 episode From Episode 3896 *No there a Play Lambaba are Episode *The Game-Segments Play Lambaba returns from Season 25 Cast Muppets *Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Big Bird, Mr.Snuffleapagus, Grover, Anything Muppets, Oscar The Grouch, Zoe, Rosita, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Louie, Count Von Count. Humans *Olive, Gordon, Benny, Susan, Casey, Machete, Maria, Luis, Bob, Helena, Dayne, Charli, Lauren, Fely Chris, Tina and Christie. Muppeteers *Kevin Clash, Leslie Carara-Rudolph, Caroll Sprinney, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, R. Bruce Connelly, Tyler Bunch, Jennifer Banhartt, Bill Baretta, Pam Archeiro, Steve Withmire, Erin Marshal, Sophie Kartins, Alyce Martins, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Jerry Nelson. Actors ''' *Emma Stone, Roscoe Orman, Dog Shaw, Loretta Long, Casey Burgess, Danny Trejo, Sonia Manzano, Emilio Delegado, BobMcGrath, Sarah Carter, Dayne Zheng, Charli Delaney, Lauren Brant, Fely Irvine, Chris Knowings, Jaime Pressley and Holly Vallance. '''Guest Stars *Bill Gates, Kareem Abdul-Jaeem, Jason Biggs, Jim Parsons, Adam Sandler. CopyRights *© 2012 Sesame Workshop. Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Season Guide